


Casual

by KaoriMori



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:53:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7107739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoriMori/pseuds/KaoriMori





	Casual

     Havia cheiro de pêssegos quando acordou naquele dia. A mão foi para o rosto, suavemente afastando os cabelos coloridos, a mente ainda entorpecida quando suspirou de preguiça. O corpo estava levemente tenso por ter ficado naquela mesma posição por toda a noite, um dos braços latejava, mas ainda assim evitou se mover muito por um instante até que cedeu à tentação. Virou-se de lado, o braço livre indo para a cintura magra, os olhos novamente fechados quando enterrou-se naquele arco-íris que eram os fios de Matthew. 

     Cheiravam à pêssego, a pele macia e branca estavam com o perfume suave de sabão, o que lhe lembrara do último acontecimento da noite. Haviam tomado banho depois de algumas rodadas de sexo, e mal deitaram na cama e o mais novo dormira com a cabeça em seu braço e o corpo colado ao seu, a respiração suave tocando sua pele. Tinha passado talvez mais tempo do que devia fitando o rosto cansado, mas tranquilo, do amado e estava satisfeito que a maioria das olheiras que o rapaz conseguira estudando demais estavam sumindo depois que decidira arrastá-lo mais para a sua cama. 

     Sexo era quase uma barganha quando se tratava de Matthew, ele facilmente se deixava levar naqueles momentos e depois deles não parecia ter vontade de se negar a comer direito ou dormir. O rapaz facilmente esquecia qualquer coisa quando era provocado ou mimado e isso era algo que lhe deixava satisfeito. Aqueles breves momentos faziam com que sentisse que finalmente conseguira fazer o loiro aceitar completamente estar em seus cuidados, de forma consciente ou não. Que sempre poderia fazer o que achava que seria melhor para ele. Ao mesmo tempo, talvez se sentisse um tanto autoritário. 

     Mas não teve tempo de deixar pensamentos desanimadores se continuarem. Ouviu um grunhido baixo, acompanhando de um suspiro alto logo depois. O rapaz se contorcera em seus braços, virando o corpo para seu lado e  recostando ainda mais o rosto em seu peito. Fitou-o. A posição fazia com que não conseguisse enxergar completamente o rosto dele, mas não foi difícil ver quando os olhos âmbar se abriram. Afastou a mão, para não impedi-lo de se mover, e estava prestes a voltar a envolvê-lo quando ouviu.  
   
     - Pelo amor de Deus, está calor... 

     - Diz isso, mas é o único agarrado comigo agora. 

      O riso foi baixo. Os olhos do mais novo se fecharam novamente e o viu se mover, ficando de bruços e movendo novamente até que estivesse praticamente de quatro na cama. A forma como ele esticou o corpo fez com que sorrisse, vendo-o esticar completamente o braço, o quadril subindo ainda mais. Suas mãos foram para as costas dele em uma carícia por toda a coluna curvada, a forma como ele movimentara o quadril para a frente e para trás fazendo com que não conseguisse se controlar e tocasse-o na bunda apertando maldosamente. 

      - Miauu~ 

     - O gatinho já acordou buliçoso hoje. 

      Sorriu, aquele sorriso de canto, quase predador, olhando para o olhar travesso que o mais novo lhe mandava, o tom mais para brincalhão, usando aquela palavra que tinha quase certeza que o mais novo não conheceria, apenas porque também se sentira brincalhão. No fundo ainda não tinha muita malícia ali. A noite anterior tinha sido longa e intensa, e mesmo que costumassem a acordar com fogo quando dormiam juntos, Matthew parecia evitar mover-se demais. 

     - Seu quadril dói? 

     - Hum... Só incomoda um pouco. 

     - Deite-se melhor. 

     O tom tinha sido quase de ordem, embora não fosse a intenção. Pegara um travesseiro, com a outra mão tocando o quadril dele, um pedido silencioso que o rapaz pareceu entender quando levantou o quadril. Levantou-se, pegando um creme dentro da gaveta do criado mudo, espalhando-os pelas mãos, tocando lentamente na região lombar. Sentiu-o levantar-se um pouco com o contato gelado, sussurrando "Frio", mas relaxar depois. Começou com movimentos circulares, pressionando-o com os polegares em uma massagem, sorrindo quando as pernas dele se levantaram, e passaram a balançar suavemente. 

     - Sente-se melhor? 

     - Isso está maravilhoso... Pode fazer nos meus ombros também?

     Fora quase um gemido manhoso, seguido por aquele pedido um tanto mimado. Não demorou em aproximar-se mais, as mãos indo até os ombros, passeando por lá até que novamente pressionou a carne com os dedos, ouvindo-o novamente suspirar deliciado de um jeito diferente. Ouviu-o cantar descontraído, o corpo relaxado e só notou o quanto tinha ficado distraído com a visão quando o ouviu a voz mais alta. 

     - Eiii!

     - Sim? 

     - Já está bom, obrigado, papai~.

     - De nada, baby. 

     Saiu de cima dele,contente em ver a animação na voz do mais novo, a forma que ele estava falando quase cantarolando. Afastou-se um pouco, indo lavar as mãos e cuidar da própria higiene, não se surpreendendo quando viu-o lhe acompanhar. Olhou a barba por um tempo, passando a mão e sentindo quando ele lhe puxara um fio com as unhas. Ouve uma reclamação brincalhona, risos, e  quando se viu estavam na cozinha. 

    - Teve um bom sonho hoje? 

    - Não, acho que não sonhei com nada, porque? 

    -Você acordou bem animado. 

    - Você que acordou animado, está quase cozinhando e é só o café da manhã. 

    Ouvira o riso do mais novo, enquanto fritava os ovos e fazia a panqueca de batatas, pegando as torradas da torradeira e picando os tomates um pouco depois, praticamente tudo um após o outro. Matthew já devia estar acostumado com aquele tipo de comida e achava que faria bem para ele. Depois da faculdade o rapaz começara a emagrecer novamente e talvez até mesmo parecer ansioso, e a saúde dele era algo a se importar afinal. 

     - Estou de bom humor porque você acordou cantarolando como um passarinho hoje e rindo atoa.

     - Ei, não me compare com a caça! 

     Olhou para aquele sorriso brincalhão no rosto dele, embora o tom fosse de ofendido. E isso sempre traria aquele calor no peito, aquela vontade quase incontrolável de sorrir também. Aquilo iluminava seu dia. Aproximou-se, segurando-o e carregando-o como uma princesa até que se sentasse onde ele estava sentado, o colocando no colo. Sentiu-o roçar em sua bochecha enquanto o abraçava. 

     - Me desculpe, o que devo fazer para me redimir? 

     - Que tal você me dar o café da manhã na boca?

 


End file.
